User blog:THEJJRAT/SourceChain II
House Rules *An unlimited amount of companions can be imported, but only eight can purchase perks and items. Chloe can donate CP to any companion, and companions can donate CP to fellow companions and Chloe. **Companions always have 600 CP to spend. **Companion imports/canon companions are free. **Companions can choose drawbacks. *There is no drawback limit. **Drawbacks can be stacked, making them more dangerous/last longer/etc. *All purchased property, unless specified otherwise, are integrated into the Warehouse. Whenever Chloe starts looking for them, they will integrate themselves into the world. *Supplements like the Space Dock can be upgraded later. 50 CP is added to each supplement after every jump. SpongeBob Origin *Colorful Fish (shark) Perks *Underwater Physics *Krabtastic *Livin' in the Sunlight *Idiot Box Items *Spatula *Glass of water *Patty Wagon *Mermaid Man's Belt **W for Wumbo *A Rock Drawbacks *Gay Relationship *PATTY! PATTY! PATTY!: I cannot digest anything other than Krabby Patties *MY LEG! *THEY LOVE YOU!: SpongeBob and Patrick become me mates Importing Delsin, Peridot, Reo, and Cowl. All four purchased the Sandy's Suit item and the THEY LOVE YOU! drawback. ' ' Waking up wasn't very fun. Before I could even check out my new shark curves, my companions started to fucking drown. Luckily, there was a huge glass dome nearby, and after begging at the door, we got let in. The owner, a talking squirrel named Sandy, served us tea while we recovered from that incident. She gave me a dome of water that acted as a helmet, since I was a shark and all, while the squad put on their new suits... Which looked remarkably similar to her's. After nerding out about the presence of humans, she excitedly showed us around "Bikini Bottom", the underwater city we were in. Delsin took pictures of landmarks like the Sea Needle, but I was too pissed off to really do anything fun. We were forcibly befriended by two highly annoying fish people when we went to the Krusty Krab, who wouldn't leave us the fuck alone. I stress ate the entire time they were screaming nonsensical bullshit, and now I'm supernaturally addicted to krabby patties... fuck me. Luckily, we lived far away from SpongeBob and Patrick. Our new rock house was shoved neatly between two random buildings in the heart of the city. And I made sure not to tell them the address. I guess it was an okay vacation, especially after what they went through... Big Brother Season *Classic Big Brother (Big Brother UK 9) Origin *Drop-In Casting Chloe will replace Stephanie McMichael (nothing against her, but she gets evicted on Day 9 anyway), and Delsin will be a new addition. House Twists *Intruders: Shane Lynch (aka the only guy who looks good in a beard) and Guy Fieri Origin Perks *The Other Houseguests Strategy *Floater. Chloe isn't really in the mood for this. Strategy Perks *Floating Edit (The Gay) *Meet the Houseguests *Multidimensional *Drama #QUEEN *Pressure Cooker *Butt First *Rockin' Style *Crybaby *Non-Binary Equipment *You Know You Wanna Watch *The PB&J Diet Drawbacks *Reality Television, can't use my powers. Chloe still has her altforms, for narrative reasons *Have-Not, can't cook for shit *Sacrificial Lambs: Don't know shit about Big Brother, because same Chloe gets paired up with Mario "What?" Chloe asked, her fake smile dropping nigh instantaneously. No. This couldn't be happening. Not with this... this absolute anomaly. He looked like Sylvester Stallone with the eyes of Steve Buscemi. That should be illegal. "I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO FLAVOR HELL MOTHERFUCKERS" roared Guy Fieri, his thunderous words of courage demoralizing all his opponents. They knew they would crumble before his flavorful might. Chloe has a breakdown during a food competition, comes out about her self-hatred to Delsin "I-I should be able to do this, I..." Chloe shook, tears pouring down her cheeks They spend the rest of the three months in their quarters, platonically cuddling and shit They lost, of course, but they didn't care. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tY0PCxTSdbI https://bigbrotheruk.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Big_Brother_9_Housemate?cb=1550641412573 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDOHpyRUk3ODMzb0k/view Left 4 Dead Origin *Drop-In Location *New Orleans Items *Handgun *Adrenaline shot *Defib unit *Shotgun *Racing jumpsuit Companions *Witch Cowl's build Origin *Veteran Perks *Non-Commissioned Officer Items *Assault Rifle Story Buddie's night out. I thought it was a good idea to have a solo adventure with my boy Cowl. He needed some love after that PTSD-inducing space nightmare. But we just landed in another zombie-infested shithole. Okay. Great. Wasn't really too much of a problem, since most of the infected were really fragile and didn't really stand a chance against our weaponry. We also woke up next to an infected girl, who was strangely friendly towards us. According to a flip phone I found in her jacket, her name was "Lizzy". We took her along for the ride, and she didn't seem to mind killing her fellow infected. We stuck to the rooftops, avoiding hordes and combat whenever possible, occasionally helping groups of survivors. After a few months, we found a CH-53 Sea Stallion that was about to blow up a bridge, escorting some of the survivors we found into it while fending off the horde. We were flown to a cruise ship in the Gulf of Mexico, where I requested to be taken to a military research base, after revealing both my superpowers and my holorifle. Which I used to permanently cripple a soldier who tried to execute Lizzy. Dude doesn't have legs now. Once there, I convinced them that finding a cure was probably more important than dissecting me to create supersoldiers for the army. I worked with a team of scientists, taking a few dozen samples of Lizzy's blood and taking a few months to figure out a cure. Unfortunately, it didn't undo any physical mutations. Lizzy's still got them claws going on. I took a vial of Lizzy's infected blood, a bottle of boomer bile, and a sample of the cure for research and packratting purposes. We made a cure blah blah blah Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Yeah, I'm looting the hell out of this jump. Starting Planet *Taris Origin *Drop-In Specialization *Intelligence Species *Togruta Perks *Tactical Info *Enhanced Mind *Enhanced Physiology *Perception *Force Stasis Free Skills *Lightsaber Training *Pistol Training *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Force Empathy *Force Speed *Farsight *Force Stealth *Force Sight Items *Lightsaber x2 (they're pink uwu) *Basic Equipment *Advanced Blaster Pistol *Electronics *Armored Robes *Aerochaser Speeder Bike *Star Forge Robes *HK Series Droid *Verpine Prototype Shield *Dynamic-class Freighter *Interdictor-class Cruiser Drawbacks *Slow: My force powers have a delay *Hunted: A bounty hunter on par with Calo Nord is after me. Probably because... *Notorious: I am falsely accused of a heinous crime, and both the Republic and the Sith have it out for me. Delsin's Build Origin *Drop-In Specialization *Balance Perks *Tactical Info Items *Lightsaber *Medkit Collection *50,000 Credits *Mandalorian Heavy Blaster *Eriadu Strength Amplifier Gauntlets *Basilisk War Droid Drawbacks *Notorious. Donating this to Chloe. Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Specialization *Intelligence Perks *Tactical Info *Enhanced Mind *Computers Items *Lightsaber (t'is green uwu) *Basic Equipment *Advanced Blaster Pistol *Electronics *Protective Gears *T3 Series Utility Droid Drawbacks *Notorious. Donating this to Chloe. Cowl's Build Arden isn't Force sensitive. He's the Sokka of this squad. Origin *Drop-In Perks *Enhanced Physiology *Piloting Items *Stimulant Collection *Prototype Vibroblade *Pack of Thermal Detonators *Mark IV Assault Droid: His name is Houston, named after a friend lost on the Sprawl. *Mandalorian Ripper Drawbacks *Slow: Ain't got no force powers ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Wild: Still ain't got no force powers ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Notorious. Donating this to Chloe. Dod's build Dodjes Oubreyqum, a young disillusioned rattataki Dark Jedi. Origin *Sith Specialization *Strength Species *Rattataki Perks *Enhanced Physiology *Drain Knowledge Items *Lightsaber *Sound Dampening Stealth Unit *Qixoni Crystal *Sith Interceptor Story 3956 BBY, Taris The crew woke up in their Dynamic-class freighter, along with all their (currently deactivated) droids and a few metal crates carrying their purchased items. "Greeting: Hello, master! I am referred to as HK-48, a fully functional Systech Corporation assassin droid. I am skilled in both combat and protocol functions. Thank you for purchasing from Systech. Amendment: Sorry about that, master. All HK models are pre-programmed with that annoying message." "Woah..." Peridot gasped, weakly making her blaster float in the air. Without using her metal powers. "This is going to make engineering so much easier!" Chloe ignited her lightsabers, swaying them around a little, Delsin doing the same. The pale figure gripped the lightsaber on his hip with telekinesis, the metal cylinder flying into his hands and bursting into a red blade. "Query: Shall I kill this intruder, master?" asked HK-48, quickly pointing his blaster at the rattataki. "No, HK. We aren't hurting him." Chloe said. She vaguely sensed something about the intruder, like some form of guilt. "Who are you?" he asked, waving the lightsaber in front of them. "I'm Chloe. I, uh, I'm an explorer. These are my friends, Delsin, Peridot, Arden, and HK-48. I'm just as confused as you are, but please put down the... glowy sword thingy." she said. The rattataki hesitated, but she looked sincere enough... so he deactivated his lightsaber. "Thank you. Now, why are you in my ship?" As they were walking down the corridors, they came across a ten-man patrol of soldiers in silver armor, who became quite visibly shocked when they noticed Chloe and her companions. "Great Bantha, it's them!" yelled a Sith trooper, the squad training their blasters on the team. "H-halt! Hands above your head, now!" a commando in crimson armor yelled, just as Dods ignited his lightsaber. They opened fire, Dods deflecting the blaster bolts as Chloe whipped out her Advanced Blaster Pistol, using Stasis on the commando before blasting his face in. Peridot hid behind Cowl, who was opening fire on the troopers, scrambling to put out a sentry gun. Delsin whipped out his chain and absorbed some smoke from his Bioconverter, sending a trooper flying into a wall. Soon enough, the ten-man squad were all dead, and Dods deactivated his lightsaber. "Why didn't you use your lightsaber?" asked a curious Dods, as Chloe bent down and began to strip the armor off the dead commando. "It's easier to use guns when you're in a tight hallway with four people." she said. She got the armor off the fascist prick, her companions doing the same with the silver bois. "You should grab a suit, too. You're probably going to be wanted after this." Chloe said. Dods hesitated, but agreed, and carefully removed a suit from a dead sniper. Chloe couldn't find a way to fit her lekku under the helmet, so she switched to her clay form and filled the suit up like an icing dispenser or something. She really neglected that form, and wanted to shake things up a little. "Woah, you're a changeling?!" asked Dods, hugging the silver armor he held in his arms like an excited sithy boi. You know, he's something of a biologist himself. Something of an alien fan. He likes aliens. "No, I'm made of clay." she said, stuffing her robes into her cheeseburger backpack. Kill bendak starkiller While looking for fun stuff to do, Chloe learned of Davik and the Exchange, and the cool armor he had. Time for some space superheroics, it seemed. She and the team (HK-48, Delsin, Dods, and Peridot) infiltrated the Exchange's headquarters, and engaged in a battle with Davik and the bounty hunter Calo Nord. They were no match for the team's sheer numbers, and died after a heated battle. Then she stole their shit, and parked Davik's prized freighter, the Ebon Hawk, into the Warehouse's shipyard. Destruction "I have a starfighter, it's at the highport!" yelled Dods. "I have a freighter!" yelled Chloe. "Cool, we can use both of them! Sithing run!" Mission yelled, Zaalbar roaring in agreement. On the ship Learn Form V/Shien and use a reverse shien grip Be trained by Jolee Bindo to become a Gray Jedi. Cowl to Jolee: "Heh. That sounds like Houston." "Your droid?" Jolee asked. "... Uh, no. Nevermind." The Interdictor: The Stirner Kashyyk Zaalbar is killed by Chuundar. Mission and Chloe kill the shit out of him, before mourning over Zaalbar. They accidentally stumble across a Star Map on Kashyyk. They go on a quest to find the rest of them, and the treasure it presumably marks. Tatooine I went to a local droid dealer out of curiousity, and found a curious droid in the corner of the shop. It was like HK-48, except bronze. And he claimed he was a protocol droid... and asked me to buy him. I did. Korriban Go to Korriban to extend your training. Redeem Yuthura and recruit her. I looted all the temples, meeting some odd characters (like a malfunctioning assassin droid and the ghost of a Sith Lord), and got some sweet Sith artifacts. Dantooine Yavin Station After leaving Dantooine, we stumbled across Yavin Station. I went inside, and met this guy named Suvam Tan, under attack from trandoshan meanie boys. I saved him, and in return, he offered to sell me stuff. After looking at his outrageous prices and sweet loot, I bought a few things and pretended to leave, cloaking via my invisibility watch and knocking him out. I left with some cool stuff, and the gizkas on board, which I let roam free until I released them onto the next planet. Jolee vanishes after they capture the last Star Map. The Star Forge They enter the Star Forge and steer it into the Warehouse "This place... It reeks of the Dark Side. I can feel it pulsing in every inch of this ship. It's like... It's like it's alive." said Yuthura. "Yeah, I feel it too. What the hell happened here?" Chloe asked, bending down before a burned skeleton. "Halt!" yelled a Sith trooper, Chloe force pushing the dude Entire legions of Sith troopers and Dark Jedi swarmed the hallways, "You've gotten a lot farther than you should have, but you then haven't met Darth Malak, either. Your ride's over, tail-head. Time to die." "Well, what do you want to do? We came all this way..." asked Yuthura. "... It's not a lost cause. I could find a way to purify it. And we can't let this thing fall into the wrong hands, especially since the rest of the Sith will still know where it is. Until then, it'll be a shiny trophy in our shipyard." Chloe said. "Also, we did kill a Sith Lord and cripple a fascist regime, so that's a pretty good reward in itself." Companions: Mission, the cat jedi, Yuthura, HK-47 https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yuthura_Ban https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rakghoul_serum https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sith_trooper_armor https://strategywiki.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Knights_of_the_Old_Republic/Table_of_Contents https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jcu-_0yeafeG8G9pYUmXKXUFbZa7GxZd/view Teen Titans Origin *Mystery Locations *Jump City Species *Half-Demon: You're the offspring of a human mother and a demon father. You were born to fulfill a dark purpose but you possess your own free will and there's a chance that you can prevent you own tragic prophecy from being fulfilled. Perks *Cambion Physiology: Your heritage gives you a unique power called Soul-Self which grants you a large number of incredible abilities. **Astral Projection: You can separate your soul from your body and explore the world around you. However you cannot interact with anything or be seen by anyone. When combined with Empathy, this ability will allow you to temporarily posses people so that you can perceive the world through their eyes and view important memories. **Telekinesis: You're able to lift and manipulate objects by temporarily imparting a piece of your soul into them. Initially you'll only be able to lift something as heavy as a car but with training you could increase the strength and range of this power. **Constructs: You can create solid objects like barriers, tentacles or kinetic bolts out of spiritual energy. **Empathy: You can sense the emotions of other people over long distances and trackindividuals by following their emotional echos. **Teleportation: You're able to warp yourself and others across great distances bytransforming into an intangible shadow. It takes concentration to maintain this formand certain magical protections can negate your intangibility. You can travel up to 12kilometers before needing to rest. **Levitation: You can float above the ground and fly at about 60mph. **Intangibility: You're able to transform into a shadow and phase through solidobjects. As with Teleportation some magics can negate this ability. **Healing: You're able to quickly mend wounds by channeling positive spiritualenergy. Fixing severe injuries takes minutes and you cannot cure diseases, restore lost limbs, or fix permanent injuries **Magic Affinity: Spells and arcane knowledge that can allow you to performincredible feats. Right now you only know two spells, an incantation that will helpfocus your powers and a dimensional travel spell that requires an elaborate ritual toset up and can only take you to nearby planes of existence such as the spirit worldor a hidden pocket dimension, but not entirely separate universes. With enoughstudy you should be able to easily gather more magical knowledge and power. **Demonic Form: You can shift into a terrifying alternate version of yourself wheneveryou're angry. While in this form you can temporarily paralyze your foes with fear. *Peak Human Condition: Your strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes and endurance are at the maximum of human potential and your mental processing speeds are twice as fast as normal. Items *Theme Song: Regardless of what you decide to do this unique piece of attire will be essential for your career. Your costume tells people who you are and although it doesn't provide much protection it's still better than going around naked. *Personal Communicators: Eight hand-sized electronic devices that allow users to connect through phone calls, texts and video chat. They operate on a private satellite network and can function almost anywhere on the planet without fail. Each communicator is equipped with a built-in tracking device and self-destruct system for emergencies, the software is barebones by default but with a bit of programming you could easily make your own smartphone. Aside from your starting inventory, you'll also receive a set of instructions and design notes that will tell you how to make more. *Xenothium: A small container filled with a rare and highly unstable chemical compound that can serve as an extremely powerful energy source. It's not radioactive but it will explode very violently if not properly handled. *Super Bike: Your very own custom motorcycle. This bike comes equipped with an anti-collision system, auto-pilot, automatic stabilizer, holographic computer, self-diagnostic system, wireless communicator, a small rear cargo space and two front weapon mounts. It's powered by a high capacity electric engine and can travel up to 200 mph. *Mental Gateway: Your very own custom motorcycle. This bike comes equipped with an anti-collision system, auto-pilot, automatic stabilizer, holographic computer, self-diagnostic system, wireless communicator, a small rear cargo space and two front weapon mounts. It's powered by a high capacity electric engine and can travel up to 200 mph. *Library: A collection of books and documents that provide information on magic and other supernatural subjects. Nearly all the tomes in this collection contain common knowledge, things you could find in the library of a magical school or in the study of an apprentice magician, but occasionally you may find a rare book containing forbidden knowledge, the location of a valuable artifact or notes from a true master. Because of it's arcane nature the library will constantly adjust itself to fit inside of your bedroom, for example, it could appear as a single 10ft tall bookshelf while you're living in a huge mansion then transform into a collection of cardboard boxes if you're forced to move into a small apartment. Keep in mind that many rare books are extremely dangerous, some may even contain ancient malevolent entities. Augmentations *Self-diagnostic System: A wrist mounted augmented reality computer that will provide data on your current health and energy levels. *USB Tentacle: A small retractable cable that can adapt to almost any physical computer interface. Comes with a solid state storage drive that can store massive amounts of data. Drawbacks *Portal: Your father, the demonic conquer know as Trigon, is planning on using you as a portal to enter this world and destroy everything. He will constantly attempt to take over your mind and although it's possible to resist him eventually he'll just send one of his immortal servants to capture you. Becoming Trigon's Portal is an instant failure condition, fortunately you still get returned to Earth if that somehow happens. Your new half-sister Raven is also a target of Trigon and she'll be going through all the same stuff you have to suffer. It would be wise to work with her to figure out how to resist Trigon. *Empathetic Empowerment: Your powers are tied directly to your emotions. You'll lose control over your abilities whenever you're terrified, damage everyone and everything around you when you're angry and find yourself unable to access your powers at all whenever you get too depressed. *Weakness: It's that clown theme from Clock Tower 3. *Nemesis: Mr. Nefarious, a diabolical capitalist and billionaire! He has an entire set of solid gold teeth, a foreboding golden business suit, and a golden umbrella that doubles as a shotgun. His theme is the clown theme from Clock Tower 3. Peridot's Build Origin *Nerd Perks *Engineering: You're a master mechanic and an expert at building robots and other technological devices. You also have a fair bit of knowledge about hacking into computers. *Technopathy: You can communicate with electronic technology and command it to do what you want. You can't force a machine to do anything outside of it's capabilities but you can can figure out how to improve a machine by talking to it. Items *Power Armor: A mechanical suit that can make a regular person superhuman! This armor grants complete immunity to conventional grenades and guns and allows the user to lift up to 15 tons. **HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA Augmentations *Self-diagnostic System *USB Tentacle *Drone: One of your hands or feet can be detached and used as a remote controlled spy drone. I played a video game like this once. Don't know how this works, since my hand is apart of a hard light construct, but I've learned not to question this sorta stuff. Drawbacks *Overheating x2: Oh, well, that's easy. I could build a wearable device that suctions out this energy, purifies it, and repurposes it. Also donating this to Chloe, because there isn't much I want from here. I'm a generous peridot. Geridot. Yes. Lizzy's Build Origin *Mystery Perks *Telekinesis *Peak Human Condition Items *Utility Belt Dod's Build Origin *Mystery Perks *Peak Human Condition Items *Not So Secret Base: A high-tech five story building located on a small isolated piece of land. Both the land and the building are recognized to be under your ownership and for some odd reason no one ever seems to care about anything strange that happens on your property. You could launch a rocket with only a brief bit of forewarning to city officials or have big obvious battles out in the open and get no attention whatsoever. Aside from the anomalous effects surrounding your property, the base comes with 10 bedrooms, (Each with their own personal bathroom.) a main operations/living room, a kitchen, a gym, an infirmary, a garage, and a basement. After a few weeks of letting the new crew settle in/training with Dods and Yuthura, twas time for another adventure. "They told us not to interfere..." said Raven. "Yeah, fuck that noise. "I've got a sonic..." Cyborg said, Peridot standing just above his arm and staring at it with glittering eyes. ".... I've got a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's here, we'll find her." "They're slavers." "Uh, go with them. I'll be right back." said Chloe, before shooting a web at a building and swinging off. "The Earthling scum shall learn... it takes more than nine juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Tro-" said the mighty Lord Trogaar, before an Interdictor-class cruiser appeared out of hyperspace. "My Lord, we're being hailed." "... On screen." Trogaar said, approaching the big window thing. The transmissioned revealed a menacing figure in a Bane mask and a black Elvis jacket, with glowing yellow eyes and pasty grey skin. "This is Lord Malak of the P.R.S. Stirner. Withdraw all ships from this planet's orbit immediately, or we will open fire. Resistance is futile." said the dark figure in a deep, raspy voice. "... Oh well. And to think I got so pretty for you..." the figure said in a familiar feminine tone, cutting the transmission shortly before the Stirner began firing on them. The cruiser directed all fire to the gordanian's superlaser, just before the door behind Trogaar went up in smoke. "We're not nine juvenile heroes, we're eight juvenile heroes." said Robin, attacking the gordanians. Good old Finishing Touches. Chloe rushed into the Warehouse and hopped inside her STORE kiosk, putting on her EVA suit, and returning to the Stirner. She proceeded to throw herself out the airlock, flying towards the gordanian starship's bridge, teleporting inside. https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/The_End_-_Part_2 https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Go! https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDcnZwZUFNajBaMGs/view Counter-Strike Origin *Drop-In Perks *Sprays *Weapon Speeds *Buy Menu *The Fans *The Teammates Items *USP *228 Compact *Duel Berettes *R8 Revolver *Nova *PP-Bizon *AK-47 *Knife Skin: Karambit Drawbacks *Flashbang out! *Is that my bazooka right there? *Sneaky-Beaky like Jacket's Build Origins *Drop-In Items *XM1014 *Mac-10: You better believe he's getting the Neon Rider skin. *Gali *Skins: See? Dylan's Build Dylan is an ingame NPC, who will slowly grow a personality of his own. He has the model of an anarchist. Perks *Hit those Hops Items *Glock *Tec-9 *AWP Drawbacks *Flashbang out! *Sneaky-Beaky like ' ' Guess it's time to blow off some steam. I woke up in some sort of simulation, judging by how everyone was treating it like a video game, that was basically about cops fighting terrorists. It's pretty fun, it's especially fun for training and using my powers in disturbingly creative ways. Jacket liked bashing cops, too, so it was a fun vacation. Ten years of a single video game does get boring, though, so we did take breaks. Hanging out and eating fry bits while watching the battle from a ledge, going to the Warehouse, stuff like that. I still had to go to at least a few matches every week, though, or I'd lose my rank pretty quickly. I was also followed around by an NPC, who was pretty adorable in terms of his shitty AI. I named him Dylan, and, strangely, he began to develop a few quirks within the first few months of our stay. He began to say voicelines without provocation, he started sharing banter at one point, and he developed a personality within a few years. We took him with us after our ten years. Mass Effect Origin *Drop-In Location *Citadel Race *Asari Class *Adept: Adept are biotic specialists. By using their ability to generate Mass Effect fields, they can disable and cause massive damage to enemies at the same time with their LSx Biotic Amp implants. Perks *Finesse *Exemplar Items *Loadout: M-3 Predator, M-4 Shuriken, M-100 Grenade Launcher *Medi-Gel *Atlas Mech Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Class *Engineer Perks *Not a Stupid Grunt Items *Loadout: M-3 Predator, M-4 Shuriken, M-100 Grenade Launcher *M35 Mako Cowl's Build Origin *Drop-In Class *Soldier Perks *Tactical Readiness Items *Loadout: M-3 Predator, M-100 Grenade Launcher, M-8 Avenger, M-92 Mantis, M-23 Katana Vos'Shem nar Firark's Build Vos'Shem is a freelance smuggler and mercenary, who left the Migrant Fleet twelve years ago during his Pilgrimage. Vos'Shem decided not to uphold tradition, and instead decided to explore the galaxy and serve himself, not the Fleet. Though he is a competent engineer, he prefers more up-close methods of combat, drawing inspiration from the krogans. He recently pissed off a slaver boss from Omega, and is currently running from assassins sent to gut him. Origin *Outlaw Race *Quarian Class *Engineer Perks *Close the Distance: You're at your best when the fight is up close and personal. You can bob and weave with an almost unnatural flow, dodging out of fire and right into an enemy's ugly face. Then you use the shotgun. Bang. *Fearlessness: You remain cool under pressure. Mind clear, shit together. You can keep your resolve going until the mission is complete, and pesky things like PTSD won't be an issue for you. *Not a Stupid Grunt Items *Loadout: M-3 Predator, M-4 Shuriken, M-100 Grenade Launcher *LOKI Mech *Elite Ordinance: A M-300 Claymore *Kodiak Shuttle Drawbacks *Bounty *No Takers x3 Alien space quest! Again. We woke up on a mercenary cruise vessel heading towards a space station, and we decided to do some shenanigans during the journey. We came across a quarian outlaw fighting some bounty hunters, and we decided to help. He told us he pissed off some slaver, and now he has tons of assassins coming after him. I offered him some shelter on the Dawn Star, and we proceeded to have ten years of space pirate adventures after visiting the Citadel. Harry Potter Origin *Half-Blood House *Hufflepuff Perks *Just and Loyal *Occlumency *Setup Wizard *Non-Verbal Speciality *Moste Potente Potions *Fiendfyre Master *Wandless Magic Items *Wand: Spruce and dragon heartstring, 18 inches *Deluminator *Flask of Polyjuice *Refilling Zonko's Bag *Nimbus 2000 *Thestral *Potion Reagents *Goblin-Made Sword Drawbacks *Oblivious x5: Loopholes are the best Raven's Build Origin *Half-Blood House *Ravenclaw Perks *Wit Beyond Measure *Occlumency *The Only One He Ever Feared Items *Wand: Silver Lime and phoenix hair *Dark Arts Cache *Invisibility Cloak Yuthura's Build Origin *Drop-In House *Slytherin Perks *Great Cunning *Memory Spell Specialist *Muggle Dueling Items *Wand: Ebony wood and dragon heartstring *Sneakoscope *Dragon-Hide Jacket *Phoenix: A pet Phoenix. Able to carry immensely heavy loads (OwO), their tears have very powerful healing powers and they make for highly faithful pets. Peridot's Build Origin *Muggle-Born House *Ravenclaw Perks *Wit Beyond Measure *Dedicated *Setup Wizard *Wandlore Items *Wand: Beech and dragon heartstring *Extended Mokeskin Pouch *Pensieve Dod's Build Origin *Half-Blood House *Gryffindor Perks *Brave at Heart *Occlumency *Dedicated *Parselmouth Items *Wand: Willow and unicorn hair *Comet 260 July 24, 1991 We all woke up in an orphanage, somewhere in England. In the bodies of very young children, for whatever reason. Yuthura was frankly offended for "turning into Mission", while I had some bad memories resurface. Within a few days, we all received a letter - an invitation to a school named "Hogwarts". A wizarding school. Well... I guess every universe has gross oppression stuff. That being the house elves, an enslaved species serving wizards for no pay whatsoever. Nobody bats at eye at this, for whatever reason, bar screeching "BUT THEY LIKE WORKING FER WIZARDS!!!!!!". Guess I have to start a civil rights movement now. I started a little school project at first, printing out posters and fliers promoting the abolishment of elf slavery. Of course, most thought I was crazy, since "elves liked being enslaved". Of course, after we left Hogwarts, things got ugly. I searched for and met up with like-minded witches, elves and wizards, founding the Iron Snitch - a violent extremist group of anti-slavers. We grew louder as we staged rallies in wizard villages, throwing magical molotovs, punching fascist wizards, and killing aurors. We had a following of about a hundred at this point, and we had begun to make headlines. We marched into the Ministry of Magic, burning and smashing shit and blasting aurors in the face. Scenario: House Elf Liberation Front https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDUXRDUUpDS1FEVXM/view Undertale hoi!!! Location *Ruins Origin *Drop-In Races *Temmie Perks *Summon Annoying Dog *Justice *Integrity *DETERMINATION *Megalovania *Heartache Magic *Bullet Patterns *Weapon Magic *Healing Magic *Purple Suits You *Magnifying Magic Items *tem flakes: food of tem... VEry famuS! *Food Museum *Echo Seeds *MTT-Brand Anime Powder *Gaster Blaster *MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human SOUL Substitute™ *Core Blueprints Companions *Toriel: your team of dimension hopping anarchists ain't complete if you don't got a goat mom owo *Undyne: or tough fish women uwu *Alphys: or smart dinosaur women uwu Drawbacks *The Taste of Indescribable *Lost Souls x6 *I'm Not Ready to Let Go *Harder Monsters ' ' Theme: Asriel Must Be Saved so temmiE woke up in this amazing dOg body in sOme weird nrground pLace. noIce!! ANYWAY tem MEt THIS kiNd olD Goat MIlf Who SHoWEd tEMmIe AROUND And sTUff and leT tEMmIE SLeep iN heR houSe anD stufF whIch iS cOol. aLso her apPle PieS r goOd. aLso teMmie wanteD to LEaVE bUt like therE wuS a wall and shiT and goat Mom said IT wS dangErous bUt tEm JUst blew id down with thA fOrCE LoL. hSe LookED preTty confuZzL bUt AlSo likE prETty lIke aAaah aNd WanTE tO accOmpany TEm in Case Of DAngEr Which Is OKay BecAUs sHE's lUfFY And maKes TeM fEEl safe So tem Go To snowdIn Which is prettY snOWy anD reMIns temmie of eArd NOWdi But no sO tem kept goIng and aRrivED in wAtErfaLl aNd theRe wus fIsh PeopLe OwO waTeRfALl is gOod Place FoR kOOky ANTics teM bET so teMmIe sTaYed And Tem mET tHis FiSh PersoN namEd UndyNe AND CHrmeD her InTo jOINInG thA sqUad wITH teMs luscioUs temmie hAir uwu AlSO temmie ForgEt THngs aloT. whICH iCludeS most OF WHAt hAppeNE heRe. anyWAy there wz thiS evIL flowr U wHo tRied to KilL teMmiE anD thiS guY NAMEd FriSk aNd StuFf ANd ID wz sCaRy but den temMIe trIEd thinkiNg reaLly Hard (raly haRD) aNd I realized I can change into other species. Oh God, that feels so much metter. Better. Whatever. I used this site to make the tem dialogue btw uwu https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDamFlaDk4TXB4dFk/view Morroblivion Goin' on a quest with my girl Raven (and my girl Undynio)!!! Origin *Drop-In Race *Altmer Birthsign *The Lady Perks *Fortify Magicka *Eye of Fear *Sleep On It *Adrenaline Rush *Shehai Items *Elven Armor *Artefact Blade: Goldbrand Prophecy *Nerevarine Drawbacks *Outlander x2, since she is an altmer *Limited Voices x2 *Skooma Addict Raven's Build Origin *Mage Birthsing *The Mage Perks *Necromancer Items *Master Alchemical Apparatus *Azura's Star Drawbacks *Limited Voice Undyne's Build Origin *Drop-In Birthsign *The Warrior Perks *Beserk Items *Dwarven Crossbow *Mudcrab Merchant Story We burst through the doors of the Warehouse, a gust of ice cold air hitting us in the face. It singed my nostrils as I breathed it in, but it felt sorta good. Like that stinging you get from drinking soda. Or maybe I'm just a masochist, who knows. Toriel gasped at the big ol' area we just entered, Soultrap Almalexia in the fiat backed Azura's Star and trap Vivec in the non-fiat backed Star Kill the King "Great citizens of Morrowind, there is a woman in this country that is, quite frankly, a complete and utter disgrace. And whom am I talking about....? The Nerevarine, by Azura! The n'wah (words)" We left Morrowind shortly after (Bloodmoon), helping a high elf mage I practiced my sword-singing during our travels, experimenting with it and combining Force powers with my attacks. https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Twin_Lamps https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Tribunal:Artifacts https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Tribunal:Quests https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Quest_(Morrowind) https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Mission_to_Nchuleft Items gained: Gothren's Cephalopod Helm, Kagrenac's Journal, Dwemer Centurion Plans https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDZUpZN2dGeFV6bG8/view Breaking Bad Origin *Drop-In Perks *No More Half-Measures *Embezzler Extraordinaire *Creative Chemist Items *Hazmat Suit and Gasmask x2 *Los Pollos Hermanos *Vial of Ricin *Mineral Collection *Mad Stacks *RV/Lab Asriel's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Dumpster Diver *Remember My Name Items *Suits *Blue Sky Drawbacks *Meth-Head So I decided to take Asriel on a jump, just to show him the ropes and stuff. We woke up in a fast food place, getting eyed by a couple of gruff lookin' weirdo boys. Underneath the table was a box with all the stuff we bought (minus, you know, the garage full of cash). After I was given the deed to the restaurant and Asriel learned what fried chicken was, we left to check out our new stuff in the RV. Turns out, Asriel's really into meth. Like, full-on fucking addict-kinda "into". That isn't really a bad thing, but I painstakingly had to convince him to regularly use fluoride toothpaste so he didn't ruin his goat teeth. We started a small drug dealing business, developing high quality goods in our lab, as well as fluoride toothpaste to help prevent meth mouth and encourage good dental. We made millions in drugs, crushing the opposition with our advanced weaponry and superpowers. Asriel happily reunited with his goat mom, telling her all about our drug empire, Toriel in complete shock for the next hour. CAT MEME nyaaa~ uwu Origin *Ceiling Cat Perks *You Has a Flavor: watermelon jolly rancher uwu *Bounce Factor *Sun Radar *Watching Them Fap *Glowing Eyes Items *Melon Helmet *Invisible Bike *You Can Haz Cheezburger *Nyaancat *All the Boxes Dogbacks *Cat.exe has Crashed I became a cute kitty cat for ten years stwaight uwu. Lots of funsos with my boi Nyaan. Not much else. Spider-Man PS4 Location *Kingpin's Tower Origin *Vigilante Perks *Once Bitten *Negativity *Kitty Kat *Quips *Photo Mode *Costume Menu *Heart of a Hero *Swing Right Through *Black Thief Items *JJGoesJumping *JumpChannel *Gadget Collection *Unending Coffee *Devil's Breath Suit (Import) You'll get the blueprints to your suit and everything you've bought for it. At least, if it comes from the below secton, rather than you bringing something in from a new world. It'll help you maintain and upgrade the suit if need be. *Comfort Suit (built-in massagers, air conditioning, and a drinking system) *Stealing Time (+50 x2) *Bio-Mesh *Sensor Suite *Life Support (+100) *Hush Now *Holographic Projectors *Rock Out *Octo-Man Drawbacks *No Good Deeds x20: holy fUCK this jump has good sTUFF. also the cops hate me lol *Negative Outlook *Avengeance ' ' Theme: Bad Reputation Help Spidey in Fisk Tower I changed into my suit with the new costume menu, scaling a nearby building with neon to gain momentum before I shot a web at the tower, flying through the glass "Hey, Spidey." I said, jogging on the wall next to Spider-Man and raising a fist. "Hey, uh, pointy ears." he said, just before I pinned a Fisk thug to the floor with a burst of neon to the head. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pmrVZpAqZQQ "... I'm Chloe." I said. "What, that's your real name? You just told some random superhero your name? You know Chameleon exists, right?" asked Spider-Man. "Secret idenities aren't my thing. I don't really have anything to hide, I'm not from around here." "Now, what's the deal with the webs?" asked Spider-Man. "I got bitten by a spider. A few spiders, acshe said. She took her right glove off, revealing no webshooter in sight. Spider-Man looked closer, jumping when a strand of webbing shot out of her wrist and hit a window on the building in front of them. "Sorry, can't talk. Lee just got his hands on Devil's Breath." "Devil's Breath? Hey, I have some of that." "Y-you what?!" Create a cure for Devil's Breath, having enough to cure Aunt May. Kidnap Osborn and use him as a test subject, before throwing him out her window. "Beter, it's Chloe. I think I just made a cure for Devil's Breath." "Holy shit, really? I also found a pretty swanky suit that was meant for Spider-Man, left behind by Black Cat in some sewer I was casually exploring. I mean, I didn't think he'd want it (she's a thief), and it looks awesome on me, so... I also nabbed Spidey's Anti-Ock suit just before I left, leaving behind a few vials of a much stronger version of his webs I whipped up, as well as copies of the blueprints to my suit. I get a new suit, he gets a bunch of stuff, he can make it again anyway, shit's swank. https://marvels-spider-man.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel's_Spider-Man] https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LtwGCLTD32FvweraiVyxs2ZILxuam2sY/view Enter the Gungeon Origin *Drop Gun Perks *Cult of the Gun *Implacable *Iron Sights *Gunjuring Items *Ammonomicon *Pea Shooter: Bubble Blaster *Face Melter: Shotgun Full of Love Holy heck, that's a lot of bullets. Ten years of dungeon crawling, lead-lined madness in a cave full of guns. There were other dudes there too, so it kinda became a hobby. You Have To Burn The Rope Origin *Hero Perks *Heroic Agility *Axe Spam Items *Your Own Arena Companions *The Other Colossus Drawbacks *Two Chandeliers *Contact Damage I woke up in a strange hallway, which showed me the directions to defeating the beast that awaited me. After dodging the monster's eye beams and climbing up to the chandeliers, I burned their ropes. They crashed right on top of them, and I celebrated with my new colossus friend before returning to the Warehouse. Generic Bears Origin *Wild Bear Species *Cinnamon bear Perks *Nothing As Sexy As A Bear *Sir Bearington: And to think I was gonna go to Sword Art Online for alt-form merging *SB Bear *Born to Be Wild *Bear Acrobatics Items I really dislike how most of these are summons and not actual items, but whatevs *Coca Cola *Honey *Picnic Baskets *Salmon Creek: You own a large creek that always seems to be in the middle of a salmon run. It is set in a beautiful forest clearing, and makes for an amazing place to camp. Becomes a Warehouse attachment post-jump. *The Sea Duck: This is a large yellow seaplane, once flown by Baloo. It is highly modified to make it much faster and more maneuverable than it has any right to be, and can carry up to four tons of cargo in its hold. So this is what anarcho-primitivism feels like... Pepsi Man PEPSI and PEPSI-COLA are registered Trademarks used under License from PepsiCo, Inc. @KID 1999 Perks *PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAN! *Pepsi Smash *Vending Machine Radar *I HAVE NO MOUTH BUT I MUST DRINK *Express Delivery *PepsiSpace Items *Costume: Not importing, since this is good enough to be separate *PepsiCo Primary Mainframe *Pepsi-Cola Vending Machine *Pepsi Factory Drawbacks *Fuelled by Pepsi *BREATHTAKING Oh, God... A whole ten years of serving corporate overlords so the universe wouldn't fall apart. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to run across the entire country and restock fucking Pepsi machines? This is like a shittier version of Santa's job. Oh well, at least I got a cool costume and a bunch of carbonated poison that tastes amazing. Any addition to the kitchen is a welcome one. Dunno what I'm gonna do with the factory, though. It's a cool place to hang out at, I guess. Mario & Luigi Origin *Hero Perks *Easy Mode (temporary) *Soundtrack *Jumper Expert *Hero Heart *Squishy Body *Tough Guy Alert! (fire breath) *Size Up Your Enemy! Items *The Entire Series! *Recovery Items *Matching Outfits: Chloe's is pink, Dod's is white *Hammer *Battle Cards Drawbacks *Jumper & Anon Dod's Build Origin *Sidekick Perks *Easy Mode (temporary) *Jumping Expert *Slapstick Master *Sturdy Body *Dream Team *Tough Guy Alert! (freeze breath) *Jumper's Inside Story Drawbacks *Jumper & Anon Me and the Dodsters woke up somewhere in a place with grass I guess, next to a couple of dead bodies in red and green attire. https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi_(series) https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kYstrS-rQfIMDu9hsS7WXZ_9QjFKRPHE/view Big Trouble in Little China Origins *Outsider Perks *Expert on China *Showed Great Courage *It's All In The Reflexes *China Is In The Heart *Worked My Fingers To The Bone *Mind And Spirit Are One Items *Time **get you a man who looks at you like this jump gives you replenishing currency items *Chinese Take Out *Dragon of the Black Pool Drawbacks *There's A Problem With Your Face *Girl With Jade Green Eyes Dod's Build Origin *Outsider Perks *Showed Great Courage *It Wasn't Easy Items *Good Knife *Proper Wedding Attire The two of us woke up to the pleasing scent of teriyaki sauce and capitalism, apparently being inside the kitchen of the restaurant I bought. After we got up and stretched and shit, Dods quickly pointed out that I had jade-green eyes... Yeah, what the fuck happened to my cute pink ones? We sat down and had some General Tso's and dandan noodles, talking about our new perks and the stuff that happened last jump. Bet this old wizard fuck wasn't expecting the local Chinese restaurant owner to be a badass bitch with a lightsaber. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L6R7fJZLfaG9XYBAIp4kfGEja_Px2ALk/view Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma I wrote this because I was hungry Origin *Drop-In Perks *Visualization *Regional Speciality: Southern Indian.shit looks fwesh uwu *Impactful Taste *The Young Asura *Chopping Speed *Godly Fragrance Items *Headband *Season of Seasoning Drawbacks *Battle for Your Home Dod's Build Origin *Hard Life Chef Perks *Visualization *Impactful Taste *Image of Jumper Items *Chef's Uniform *Endless Vegetables *Confectionary Wonders *The Choicest Cuts Drawbacks *Battle for Your Home I've always had an interest in cooking, but back home, all I could ever afford to make was instant ramen and horrifying homunculi of rice and McDonald's french fries. And the Warehouse set us up with all the food we could ever want, and Toriel proved to be an excellent chef... But there's always room for more excellent chefs. What I'm trying to say is, we fell into a food-centric universe owo I brought Dods again, since we were going on a few master-apprentice training jumps together. The next ten years were fucking hellish, by the way, because food competitions are dramatic as heck in this universe. We were a little ahead of the other students, though, because of my precognitive powers and all that. I took it a little less seriously than the others, since I was just trying to get down the basics (Dods was pretty into it tho), but I still sabotaged a few dishes with fire salt whenever someone was being a dick. I also flaunted my powers a lot, making dishes with webbing and my ability to summon Coca-Cola. Probably should've been against the rules, but it gave their PR team ammo. I mind-tricked some of the higher-ups to go to Shino's instead of that Sōma dickhead, because I refuse to work for anyone without pink hair, for our Stagiaire. He didn't really mind, since having a universe-traveling shapeshifter wasn't too bad for business. I became good friends with Lucie Hugo, the Chief ��oucher of Shino's, and we kept in close contact after we left. We joined the Rebel Alliance, because fuck authority and fuck those people for the monthly shokugekis. Vive la révolution. After our ten years were up, we were eager to go home, both to share our cool new cooking skills and to take a very long break from stressful cooking competitions. Since I felt really bad about just abandoning the only real friend we made here, I introduced Lucie Hugo to the Warehouse and asked if she wanted to come with us. Apparently, a spaceship full of alien ingredients and plenty of people to cook for sounded like a marvelous idea to her. Ghost Rider I can turn into a fire skeweton now. big scawy uwu. Origin *Rider Locations *Wherever the first movie takes place, idk Perks *Designated Rider: You're incredibly good at riding motorcycles, having the equivalent of nearly a lifetime of experience riding them, as well as knowing several tricks (the type to show off and the style that are practical) to help you do even better. *Satanic Strength: You possess strength far greater than that of a human, capable of sending mortals flying with one punch and shattering stone with effort. Most firearms won't come close to piercing your skin, and you could easily survive getting hit by a truck- though that one might hurt a bit. This power comes from your true nature as a demon, or possibly from some sort of minor demonic heritage or other supernatural source. *I Have No Soul to Burn: Your soul will, essentially, become a non-entity- it can't be attacked, stolen, burned, destroyed, possessed, trapped, detected etc. unless you sell or otherwise remove it from your body, including putting/turning it into a physical object, or if for some reason you want others to interact with it. If you've already absorbed souls over the course of your adventures, they will be included in this protection. If you absorb souls afterwards, then they will not be protected until you've completed the Jump you absorbed them in. If someone attacks your unprotected souls, either to damage, destroy, remove, or otherwise harm them, then you may also be damaged by proxy; your protected souls(s) will still be fine. If you die from whatever they did, then your protected soul is fine; however your chain will end, or you'll otherwise pass on. If you don't die, than your protected soul is still fine; your other souls may not be. *Spirit of Vengeance: You're possessed by a Spirit of Vengeance, much like the one that possesses Johnny Blaze; at night, or in the shadows, you are capable of a startling transformation, which strips the flesh from your bones and sets your body alight with hellfire- turning you into the Ghost Rider. (You can choose to change the Ghost Rider aesthetic in minor ways, since the Spirit possessing you isn't the same one that's possessing Johnny; for example, you may choose to have a fiery halo instead of a burning skull, or you may have retain a human head instead of turning into a skeleton. Ditto for if you're possessed by a Spirit of Justice instead.) While in this form you're not quite in control of yourself- for now, at least- and you will need to battle the Spirit inside of you for control over your new body. While transformed into the Ghost Rider, you possess powerful spiritual/magical abilities as well as superhuman attributes. You're strong enough to swing a helicopter around by a chain, have essentially unlimited stamina due to not feeling fatigue, and are durable enough to survive a direct hit from a bunker buster. (With most weapons being ineffectual against you, due to the strong flames that surround your body; bullets and knives melt, baseball bats burn to ash, etc.) You have a strong healing factor, so the damage that does happen to you heals almost instantly (though you might be sore once you exit the transformation), can move at speeds fast enough to cross several meters in the blink of an eye, and have greatly increased dexterity and reflexes. **You are capable of producing and manipulating hellfire, which can't be doused with water, can melt through steel and stone, and is capable of searing the soul (or merely the body, with normal humans being incinerated in only a few seconds). Weapons, clothing, armor, and vehicles (including things like horses) that you pilot are transformed when you use them, taking on a demonic or charred appearance with the possibility of being engulfed in hellfire in a similar manner to yourself and boosting their usefulness; weapons might shoot or become engulfed with hellfire, armor and clothing become much more protective and regenerate, and vehicles can be mentally called and increase greatly in speed, durability, and power, with a motorcycle being capable of speeds over 200 miles an hour as well as being fast enough to scale a large building. Chains used by the Ghost Rider are also capable of elongating greatly and can also be controlled telekinetically, though whether those properties are unique to them are unknown. In addition, the Ghost Rider can levitate, and is immortal in the "can be killed by violence" sense. The Ghost Rider's most powerful weapon, however, is his Penance Stare- by staring into the eyes of someone who has committed a crime or caused pain- anything from telling a white lie to murder, or worse- he can make that person feel all the pain and suffering that they've caused. The result of receiving the Penance Stare varies; some people merely have their eyes burned out, some people die, and some are incinerated (and then die); the greater the sins, the more devastating the Penance Stare is. The Penance Stare works on any being that has a soul, and the Ghost Rider can sense the sins of others, knowing every misdeed that they have committed. *Spirit of Justice: The Spirit of Justice inside of you has woken up, returning to the way it once was; the flames of hellfire that surround you have been replaced with the flames of heaven (though you may choose to keep their hellish appearance, if you'd prefer; you may also choose to keep the demonic aesthetics of your equipment rather than an angelic one). This awakening has granted you several new abilities; you can banish otherworldly entities, including the Devil himself, back to their homes, and your Penance Stare is now able to work on soulless beings. Your Heaven/Hellfire, instead of burning a soul, can sterilize or cleanse it of outside influences (if a person chooses to be evil, they're still evil) in the form of impurities, corruptions, and even ousting possessing entities, and you can also heal others, and even revive the recently dead so long as they're mostly intact. Finally, you can now transform during the day, as well as at night. The Spirit inside you will also no longer fight you for control while you are here, so long as you use your powers for good in some way. *Spirited: You possess an incredibly strong spirit; those with weak wills might be overwhelmed by your presence, and you seem to exude an aura that inspires and revitalizes your allies while panicking and demoralizing your foes. By purchasing this, the strength of any capstones you've purchased are also strengthened greatly; the capstone's you've purchased haven't been replaced, they've been added to, and you get the effects of both unless the capstone boosted version specifically mentions that their effects have been changed. Items *Nice Bike: You have a nice motorcycle; it's top of the line, and decorated to your tastes. *Margarita Glass of Jelly Beans: This margarita glass is always full of your favorite jellybeans, arranged in a manner that makes it pleasing to the eye. *Wine Cellar: An attachment to your Warehouse, this wine cellar is the perfect place to store alcohol, as it ages them to perfection after only a few hours inside. It also comes with a collection of wine, Companions *Blackout Drawbacks *Demonic Disturbance After I introduced Lucie to the rest of the team and got her settled in, I decided to go on a solo jump. I spent a few weeks to relax and use my newfound cooking skills, leaving Dods to relax and train with Yuthura and leaving through the Void. I woke up in a city somewhere, and I immediately felt something enter my body. Yeah, probably the demon thing I bought. I cleansed Ray's soul with hellfire, and politely asked him to stop fucking around and help me fight Satan. He wasn't really in a position to say no, so... https://marvel-movies.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider:_Spirit_of_Vengeance JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Origin *Drop-In Era *The Pillar Men, 1938-1939 Perks *Calisthenics: You have a sense of balance, poise, and grace of movement. You can pose with the best of them, and all actions gain an air of... Fabulousness. Yet manliness at the same time. *Dynamic Entry: Along with innate Calisthenics, you gain the ability to make every entry into a conflict or scenario a dramatic, flamboyant affair. Whether it's crashing through a skylight or dropkicking someone from the side, your introductions look good. *Joestar Secret Technique: When a situation seems truly hopeless, you can activate the Joestar Secret Technique at will. You gain the ability to run in the opposite direction from danger at ridiculous speeds. Said quick escape has to be done in a comedic power for the technique to truly be revealed. *Dramatic Persona: The essence of both fabulousness, manliness, and complete gutsiness has enveloped your being. Everybody accepts the posing, the spontaneous sparkles, the everything. It's either because they just accept it at this point or fear the consequences of insulting you. *Prediction: With unerring and unnerving accuracy, you can tell exactly what a person will say exactly before they say it. An excellent distraction and intimidation tactic. *Dirty Combat: You know the weak spots of the human body, and how they can be exploited to your advantage. Also comes with fewer compunctions about maintaining a fair fight. *Iron Lungs: Your lung capacity is double that of a mountain dweller's, and your respiratory system overall is strengthened: blows that would normally collapse your trachea merely bruise it. Hamon *Steady Breathing: In training your ability to manipulate the Ripple, your breathing patterns are maintained at a steady, rhythmic pace. Strenuous activity and quick movement do not inhibit this breathing practice & it even seems to empower your physical ability, as well enhancing other martial arts. *Solar Meditation: Though you are not like a plant, and cannot use solar energy to create your own internal food, you are capable of meditating in the sun and using their rays to not only channel Ripple, but also to replenish the energies for your other powers, although at a much slower rate. *Infusion: Besides infusing your body with Ripple, you can now direct the flow of energy at will. This will lead to a variety of effects, such as using Ripple to mend an ally's wounds. As well, you can infuse Ripple into objects. This improves existing qualities and makes them deadly to the undead and living alike. *Ripple Mastery: You unlock the ability Overdrive, a powerful technique where your Ripple energy is used to create a literal explosion of solar power, incinerating both undead and living opponents. As well, you gain the following perks: **Walking on water. Through this, the Ripple can be seen radiating outward from you in glowing rings. **Your very presence is enough to revive once-dead plant life. **Liquids are very effective at channeling Ripple, your mastery of it especially so. **While not hypnotism, your mastery of Ripple can make you briefly compel bystanders to action and spontaniety. **Solar energy brings heat as well as light, and your control of the Ripple leads to you being capable of creating flames, guided by your will. **Your ability to control the Ripple becomes absolute, allowing you to manipulate it in new, unique ways. Experiment with it, see what you can do. Items *Global Passport: A fresh-off-the-printer passport, allowing access to any global transportation and the ability to pass through any border checkpoint. The passport changes to a universal 'equivalent' if you find yourself in other worlds, if such an item is applicable. *Skeleton Key: You have a small, undulating orb of silver crested with a Mayan sigil. The orb will mesh to the form of any key, card, or access item needed. It cannot be used on combination locks such as those on safes, or those based on finger-inputs. *Treasure Hunter's Tools: A swiss army knife, a set of lockpicks, a grappling hook on a length of strong para-cord, a compass, and a rock-climber's pickaxe. You can navigate any ancient ruin or modern fortress with ease. *Conducting Oil: A bandolier of ten flasks. The oil is of similar quality and manufacture to the Conducting Oil, only as soon as it is exposed to air it explodes violently. The bandolier generates one flask every two hours. Includes a sling for better throwing of the vials. Drawbacks *Easily Lost *Paraplegic: This will severely limit my combat style, but I can still levitate and fly, so most of my combat will be airborne. *Not-So-Fabulous x3 *They Take Notice: I am planning on meeting up with the protagonists, so they can protect my fwagile self uwu *The 77 Rings Dod's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Calisthenics *Dynamic Entry *Joestar Secret Technique *Dramatic Persona *Iron Lungs *Bartender Hamon *Steady Breathing *Solar Meditation *Infusion The Spin *Twisting Palms Artifacts *Anubis Items *Stand-Sighted Glasses Drawbacks *They Take Notice *77 Rings Stand Supplement Her name's Buddy Holly. Range *50 Meters Type *Animate Size *Average Destructive Power *4 Durability *4 Precision *4 Speed *4 Powers *Standard Attack: Sound Manipulation. Holly can repurpose sound and create projectiles and shields. She can also make deafening screams. *Definitive: After building up and storing enough sound inside her of her, she can force it out through the speakers on her body, creating a devastating noise blast capable of physically harming both people and structures. Control *Self-Directed: The stand is intelligent and able to make its own decisions. It is completely loyal to you and will act on your behalf, doing such things as block attacks or help you while you're unconscious. Drawbacks *Simple Requirement: There has to be, y'know, sound in order for Holly to use her powers. She can't use her powers in space, for instance. The first few months were fun. Chloe tried out her new hamon abilities, and met her Stand. She trained a bit with Dods, testing everything out. Train with Joseph Joestar in Venice Leaves her companions to a vacation in Venice "Well, uh... I brought sustenance." Chloe nervously laughed, revealing a picnic basket she summoned. Shoots a web, it gets cut Chloe took a good look at the interior of the Hell Climb, sighing through her nose. Her wall-crawling wouldn't mix with oil, and flying would be cheating... Maybe if she infused hamon with the microscopic hairs that allowed wall-crawling? As they got closer, Chloe's spider-sense blared. She shot two webs at Joseph's and Caesar's backs, pulling them towards her just as the water exploded. "Haha, sorry... Reflexes..." Chloe and Dods were going to fight Loggs and Messina after JoJo and Caesar, but the whole JoJo v Esidisi thing put a stop to that. "You could never kill this gi-" Esidisi said, before a loud bang permeated the room. JoJo and Caesar turned around in shock, their eyes going wide at the sight. It was a skeletal figure with a blue flaming skull, slightly levitating off the ground while pointing a revolver at the ceiling. They could tell it was Chloe because of her dangly-ass skelelegs, She pointed her boney ass fingers straight at the possessed woman, growling with a deep, demonic tone. "YOU." "GUILTY." She grabbed the woman's jaw, targeting the other brain inside her. When she found it, she scorched it with hellfire. Esidisi was at first confused, but began to scream pretty soon. Every hamon warrior he ever killed, every family he ever tore apart, their agony poured into his soul. Within a few moments, the brain crumbled to dust, and the girl was free. Chloe and Dods traveled to Switzerland with JoJo, witnessing the Germans finding the stone. She didn't like working with Nazis, but she could just kill them the Pillar Men were taken care of. She and Dods joined them at the cabin, ignoring Stroheim's screams (assuming he was just admiring the snow out loud) until the machine gun fire went off. Chloe bubbled the Red Stone into her Warehouse just after the battle, eliminating any chance of the Pillar Men retrieving it. "Caesar. I know it's painful, and I know how hard it must be for you, but please... Don't throw your life away for this. You're more than just your history." Caesar sighed. He didn't entirely agree, but he trusted her opinion. He knew it would've been fatal regardless, but he realized it would've been better to stay alive for the final battle. The Pillar Men wouldn't stand a chance against all five of them. He retreated back into the house with Dods, while Chloe and JoJo planned their attack. The Arena Chloe brings the Stone While their backs were turned, Chloe quickly bubbled the Stone and sent it into the Warehouse, leaving only a duplicate stone in her pocket. She created it with a doubling charm, and asked Peridot to cut out the meat, leaving it hollow - and worthless. "me don't like fight woman" "Don't expect to survive with that kind of attitude, dickhead." "Do you know why I set out the crossbows?" "Oh. I thought you were just being a dick." "No, Wamuu, you mustn't!" Kars panicked. Chloe's spider-sense wasn't going off, so it probably wasn't going to blow them all up or anything. She tensed up. If JoJo died, it would ruin their plan. They couldn't take on two Pillar Men at once. Her eyes widened as her spider-sense went off like a siren, a blade slicing through her from behind. "Heh. Why would I duel one-on-one? All I'm after is the Red Stone, so I can become the Ultimate Being! I have no desire to fight honorable, like Wamuu. I am no romantic. I will use any means necessary to emerge victorious!" said Kars, knocking her flat onto the stone surface. Kars tore the stone from her neck, smiling as he raised it into the air. "The Red Stone is mine!" roared Kars victoriously, flaunting the diamond in front of the legion of cheering vampires. At that, Chloe began laughing, coughing up blood as she giggled like a heckin' maniac. "Eh?" Kars mumbled, looking down on Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "I-I switched the stone with a duplicate, you fucking idiot. It's hollow." she laughed, an ear-to-ear smile having formed across her face. Kars looked to the Stone alarmingly, realizing it was indeed a fake. His enraged glare shot towards Chloe, only to find her levitating off the platform and landing in front of JoJo, her wounds mending with a restoration spell. Dods and Caesar suddenly appeared on the battlefield behind JoJo. Dods had been using an invisibility cloak, and Caesar had been borrowing Chloe's invisibility watch. "Hm. You look surprised. You didn't really expect me to give you the Stone, did you? I don't bother with stuff like honor or fairness... Just whatever kills you the fastest." she smirked. Kar's expression became irritated, and he commanded his army to attack them with an annoyed gesture. Chloe ignited her twin lightsabers as Dods ignited his, slicing through dozenz of vampires while JoJo and Caesar fought with their hamon. However, about a minute or two into the battle, vampires began to disintegrate left and right... It was Stroheim and his army of elite German soldiers, along with Speedwagon, Lisa Lisa and Smokey ! ! ! Chloe rolled her eyes, mumbling "it's that dork again" under her breath. She hated working with Nazis, but they could use the help. Stroheim went about his speech, German soldiers and Speedwagon Foundation Special Forces rushing the battlefield with their ultraviolet raygun things. With the grunts taken care of, it was time to focus on Kars. Chloe commanded Caesar to cloak and attack on her command, telling Dods to follow her but keep his distance. She flew over to Kars, planning to lure him out into a wider battlefield. She didn't work well in tight spaces. "I think you'll find that I've been holding back in our previous encounters. Usually, you'd adapt to new powers pretty quickly... But you're gonna be dead before you get the chance." Chloe smiled, levitating in front of Kars. The pillar man leaped after her, aiming after her throat, She talked big, but she had to be careful. Her legs were useless, and she had to work on the assumption that Kars wouldn't see through her plan. He probably wouldn't, though, since she talked big. Him misunderestimating her, thinking she was arrogant and in over her head, was an integral step to kicking his ass. Chloe quickly summoned Stone Free, while Dods summoned Anubis. Which was definitely risky. If Kars gets his hands on a Stand, they might as well perform a Joestar Secret Technique and give up. Dods was pretty confident that he had him tamed, though, and the Force persuasion didn't hurt either. The head of Kars withered into dust, escaping into the harsh wind. The victory was met with cheers from most, but Chloe only looked down on the remaining traces of dust with melancholy. JoJo began to celebrate, awkwardly "You okay, Clo?" asked Dods, pulling his hood over his head as he approached her. "I don't know. I thought this would've been satisfying, but..." she muttered, her head dropping a few inches down. "... I saw myself in him, Dodjes. Going around the multiverse for decades, it... What if I was the one killing people to get stronger? What happens if I get like that? Who would be able to stop me?" she asked, starting to shake a little. Dods didn't really know how to respond, She hugged her apprentice, digging her face into the crevice between his neck and shoulder. Also known as a necknook by Urban Dictionary, which is not a website I trust. "I wanna go home. And sleep." "Chloe." said the familiar voice of a certain Italian, making the two stop in their tracks. "We have defeated Kars, and the masks are worthless now..." said Caesar, stating the obvious. "I feel as though my purpose in this world is complete. You're not from here, I take it?" "Is it that obvious?" Chloe nervously laughed. "... I want to come with you. I don't know where you're going, but maybe I'll find myself there." said Caesar. Chloe nodded and smiled, gesturing him to follow, and they embarked. https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/77_Rings Chloe meets JoJo in the diner shootout? https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDeWhtU01aWHJHVTg/view https://www.docdroid.net/YQLVqAm/1549819136586.pdf Redwall Rats, rats, we are the rats Origin *Wanderer Species *Fox Location *Redwall Abbey Perks *Dark Apothecary *The Open Road *Prince of Mousethieves *Wholesome Home Cooking *JITTAGALL Items *Sturdy Haversack *Abbey Records *Infinite Cheese Drawbacks *Endless Hordes Caesar's Build Origin *Warrior Perks *I Am That Is Items *Book of Riddles Delsin's Build Origin *Wanderer Species *Bird (Crowned Eagle) Perks *Treetops and Timber *Musician and Poet Extraordinaire Peridot's Build Origin *Wanderer Perks *The Open Road *Riddle Me This Items *Sturdy Haversack Reo's Build Origin *Wanderer Perks *Stiff Upper Lip, Wot? *Mad Eyes It had been a few days since Caesar first entered the Warehouse. He was sorta disappointed by how modest it looked, but he ultimately didn't mind. Alphys was particularly excited by his arrival, calling him a "walking JoJoke". Chloe brought the classic crew and Reo, to show Caesar their style. They all seemed to be sized down, no bigger than average animals. Even Caesar and the ones who didn't purchase altforms. Was pretty funny to see him as roughly the size of a squirrel. They spent the next ten years exploring, killing rat bosses and exploring ancient ruins. History's Strongest Disciple Origin *Drop-In Location *Despair Island Bifurcated Perks *Satsujinken *Sei Ki *Weapons Materials *Go no sen *Kalaripayattu *Muay Thai *Pencak Silat Perks *Hidden Weapons *Master's Body *Ki Kneading Items *"Sword": Importing Goldbrand *Victory Medals *Data Book *Self Help Books *Dojo Dod's Build Origin *Drop-In Bifurcated Perks *Satsujinken *Dou Ki *Weapons Martial Arts *Fencing *Ge no sen *Ninjutsu Perks *Hidden Weapons *Master's Body Items *Money *Blade Wire *Stretching Machine Cowl's Build Origin *Drop-In Bifurcated Perks *Katsujinken *Sei Ki *Weapons Martial Arts *Fencing *Commando SAMBO Perks *Hidden Weapons *Perception and Awareness *Master's Body Items *Koetsuji Training Apparatus MK Infinite Caesar's Build Origin *Drop-In Bifurcated Perks *Katsujinken *Sei Ki *Unarmed Martial Arts *Ge no sen *Karate *Savate Perks *Hidden Weapons *Delinquent’s Ambition *Master's Body Items *Mesh Armor After leaving Redwall, we all agreed to take a jump to train and relax a little, focusing on training and... relaxation. And what better way to train than liberating private property from a corrupt billionaire? We shot our way through the island we woke up on, killing mercs and taking out anti-air systems until we reached Fortuna, the guy who owned it. After a very brief fight, he lost both of his arms and was thrown out a window. We then freed the "Pankration Team", essentially the children he was collecting, dropping them off and everybody else there at the nearest city in the Dawn Star. The next ten years were mostly dedicated to training on the island, me and Dods experimenting with our powers and training our Stands, but we also ventured out every once and a while and took vacations, obviously. I spent a lot of time building my fighting style, mixing martial arts together and incorporating my powers into them and stuff like that. Still just as chaotic, just a little more cohesive. Red Read Redemption Think I've been going a little too fast OOC, slowing it down with some less dangerous settings. Origin *Outlaw Locations *Cholla Springs Perks *Basic Shooting Skills *Horse Riding *Hogtie That Varmint Items *Guns (Carcano Rifle) *Moonshine *Nigel West Dicken's Elixir *Automobile *Wanted Poster Scenario *Master Treasure Hunter Drawbacks *Low Ammunition Note: Taking Delsin, Dods, Caesar, Peridot, and Vos'Shem without importing them Time to put all that training to work. We arrived in the Wild West, with a treasure map from JC. We spent the next decade hunting down ten chreasure trests full of gold bars, becoming a gang of anarchist outlaw cowboys who were known for having space age technology and superpowers. When we tracked down the rest of the gold, we set our sights to stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, robbing banks, all the jazz I couldn't do without swarms of pigs and superheros beating me up in other jumps. I killed that dickhead Edgar Ross and wiped out most of the local BOI, too. John Wick Origin *Drop-In Perks *Double the Bounty *That Angers Me So *Fuckin' Nobody *With A Fuckin' Pencil! *I Cannot Do It, She Is My Blood Items *Tactical Lining *I'd like to book a table *Money *Polished Wooden Box Drawbacks *Helen Lives: just so the wickster can have a happy life uwu Dod's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Drop the Bounty *Fuckin' Nobody *With A Fuckin' Pencil *Now I am a King! I bring Dods on another exciting Mario/Luigi adventure thing, this time in a world with an entire underground crime thing. We pulled heists, assassinated people we didn't like, that sort of jazz. It was fun. Kickboxer: Vengeance I lonly came here for Animal Magnetism Origin *Champion Location *Pattaya Perks *Crowd Pleaser *Animal Magnetism *Gladiator *No Pain No Gain Items *Combat Wraps *Fighting Ring Dod's Build Origin *Challenger Perks *Young Blood *Tempered Steel *Second Wind, Third Wind *Vengeance Note: Brining Delsin, Peridot, Raven, Reo, Riolu, Raul, Caesar, Blackout, Lucie Hugo, Juhani, Jacket, Giles, Dylan, Asriel, Toriel, and Mission without importing Just a little vacation. We all woke up in Thailand, and set out to socialize, and eat, and... whatever normal people do while on vacations. Me and Dods trained, of course, and I oversaw my new illegal underground wrestling business. SimAnt Origin *Worker Caste Location *City Park Perks *Ant Telepathy *Biggest Jaws of All: Emperor scorpion tail *Tunneling *Labyrinthine Layout *Wings Items *A Wardrobe for Ants *Pupa Pup *Ant Food Stockpile *Nectar Pets *Guard Dogs *Royal Chambers Drawbacks *Red vs Black Delsin's Build Origin *Drop In Perks *Ant Telepathy *Anti-Surveillance Counter Measures *Wings Dod's Build Origin *Warrior Caste Perks *Ant Telepathy *Biggest Jaws of All x2: Japanese Giant Hornet mandibles, parabuthus transvaalicus scorpion tail *Tooth 'n Nail *Bring 'Em Down *Wings Peridot's build Origin *Worker Perks *Ant Telepathy *Tunneling *Labyrinthine Layout *Biggest Jaws of All: Deathstalker scorpion tail uwu *Tooth 'n Nail *Wings Chloe was snoozin "I, uh... I think we're in a freakin' ant nest." Delsin gulped. Peridot looked at her tail in awe, watching it twitch "Now I can inject chlorotoxins, charybdotoxins, and scyllatoxins into my worthless fucking enemies!" the gem deviously giggled. Peridot laughed madly as she stabbed enemy ants in the head with her tail, gunning ants down with her Pomson 6000 while in a Doomguy pose, while her mechanical arms effortlessly tore ants apart left and right. "Oh, I can't wait to show Alphys!" "Anyone know what kinda ants these guys were?" asked Delsin, healing an injured ant with a burst of neon. Write a semi-long story for this When we got back, our Warehouse grew a bunch of ant nests... Which was pretty cool. Cowl and Reo were excited to have their own little squad of ants, since they like to patrol the Warehouse to pass the time. Even though nobody has ever broken in yet. It's very cute, ngl. Arrowverse Origin *Martial Artist Faction *Vigilante Location *Central City Perks *Restful Sleep *Concealed Identity *Criminal Contracts *Time Taught: Knowledge of time travel, infantile self can't be killed *Meditation *Queen Be Proud *Peak Human Training *Master Combatant *Dark Magic Superpowers *Nuclear Physiology *Super Speed **Speedster Items *Next-Gen Watch *Wells: A Biography *Canary Cry *Flechette *Customized Oneida Kestral Compound Bow *Flash-style Costume & Storage Ring: Importing the Chloe Suit. *O.M.A.C: Importing the Chloe Suit. Now it has better durability and Iron Man shit. Companions *Gideon Drawbacks *Horribly Picked Codename *SJW x5: I already do this, motherfucker *It Was Me Jumper Dod's Build Origin *Martial Artists Perks *Meditation *Master Combatant Powers *Superhuman Strength *Hydrophysiology *Super Speed **Speedster Items *Arrow Suit: I've been needing a superhero suit, and its pretty similar in style to my old robes anyway. Raven's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Dark Magic Peridot's Build Origin *Scientist Perks *Adorkable *Genius Powers *Plasma Generation: laser beams are cool ☆w☆ Items *Big Belly Burger: infinite soda? I could use this *Robotic Bees *Rip Hunter's Energy Six-Shooter: watch out clods, peridot's got a fuckin' GUN Story Chloe's skull and spine started to throb and tingle, indicating that shit was about to go down. "You thought it was you, but it was me, Fräulein Klo!" the figure maniacally laughed, doing a sieg heil and pointing at herself with her other arm. Her costume was adorned with various medals and epaulettes, a Close Combat Clasp attached onto her utility belt. The most glaring feature, however, was the giant fucking swastika on her chest. "Kräuselwelle Übersteuerung!" roared Klo, her hand crackling with yellow electricity as she dove it towards Chloe's head. Chloe's spine tingled, and she teleported away, letting Klo ripple overdrive the air. "Sieht aus wie ich muss aktiviere meinen Stand!" "「Panzerlied」! ! !" Klo's stand was seemingly a warped version of Buddy Holly. Her metallic skin was a shining grey, her mouth seemingly stitched closed with an Iron Cross stamped across her chest. "「Buddy Holly」! ! !" Chloe growled, her skin and clothing turning blue and white as she charged balls of negative energy in her hands. She almost forgot she could do that. Dods decided to whip out Anubis, "Uh, that's not good." Dods said. "Yeah. I think I know what the dealio is now." said Chloe, wiping blood off her chin. Cisco nickname = Bombshell? Arch-nemesis is Fräulein Klo, an alternate version of Chloe from Earth-10 and member of Die Gerechtigkeitsliga. She is a sadistic, utterly insane fascist who revels in the pain and misery of others. She is disgusted by Chloe's alien companions and her altforms, considering her a disgusting subhuman and vowing to execute her. Fräulein Klo initially joins the New Reich during the Earth-X Crisis, but backstabs them for the Wellenreiter, wishing to take it back to Earth-10. Take the Wellenreiter and store it in the warehouse Recruit Cisco. Klo dies at year ten. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q8NvLjt81HsXkPNT2GTrjjZsMH46_6Mk/view Lewd Character Customization Some add-ons to my base form. Body Types *Factory Model Height *Average: You’re standing at the height of the majority. 5’7-6’1 as an adult. Weight *Average: For whatever shoulder width or height you picked, you’re pretty much normal. Width *Average: Nothing really notable about your shoulders or hips, good for balanced builds. Statistics *Strength 3: You work out quite a bit, having decent muscle definition and strength for your body type. *Stamina 3: Actively involved in athletics, could heavily exert yourself for hours. *Agility 5: Handstand sprints on narrow fencing. Move like a ninja right out of fiction. *Flexibility 5: Squeeze yourself into impossibly tight places, absorb shock like a champ, do you even have bones??? *Intelligence 4: Valedictorian, prestigious university, prospective rocket scientist or brain surgeon right here. *Charisma 5: Charisma that can spawn massive followings, potential as a great leader that makes history. *Wit 3: Snakebite reactions with comebacks, a pro at dodgeball, quick witted. Body Modifications *Healthy Hair: On purchase, your hair will become more vibrant, voluminous, silky soft, stronger, less greasy, stay clean pretty much perpetually barring acts like rolling around in mud, and grow at an even rate even if singed off. Those who purchase Healthy Hair can also choose for hair stop growing anywhere on their body, rending their arms and legs perfectly smooth, preventing the need to shave if a beard is less than desirable, or making their head perpetually bald if they prefer it. *Immaculate Mouth: Those with immaculate mouth will have a perpetually clean and healthy mouth. Gums will be in excellent shape, tongue will be strong and dexterous, teeth will be radically stronger and slowly positioned correctly if ever misaligned. Lost teeth will regrow over the course of several weeks. Additionally, increases mouth strength in general, allowing you to more easily tolerate hot and cold foods without worry of sensitive teeth or burning yourself. Just don’t try to drink literal boiling fluids or liquid nitrogen, that’s still dangerous. *Skin Health: Skin health raised to greatest heights. Skin is softer, smoother, no more pimples, rashes will be less common, you’ll never scar whether from burn or more physical injury, never develop wrinkles, skin cancer made far less likely, birthmarks may be optionally removed. *Fluid Production 2: Your body’s ability to produce all manner of fluids (all/any fluids are chosen at purchase) is greatly enhanced. Whether that’s the seed of your loins, natural lubricant, saliva, tears, sweat and so on. A second purchase of Fluid Production will allow one’s body to produce absurd amounts of their chosen fluids. Breasts store incredible amounts of milk like some sort of dairy cow, cry and/or salivate literal buckets. Your body seems to be able to produce all these additional fluids with the same amount of hydration as before. As long as you drink a healthy amount of water for a normal person you’ll keep making more of whatever you make. *Enhanced Senses: On purchase, your five senses will be refined to be double the average person’s in all categories. Get 20/10 vision, hear sounds others would overlook, taste nuances in foods imperceptible to others and so on. Mental Modifications *Willpower: You become much more determined to follow through with decisions, focusing, forcing yourself to do things, stand up to other people, face your fears and so on. Your will is tougher now, you don’t have to back down just from social tension. *Memory: Forgetful type? Catch things slipping your mind? Just wish you could remember things better? On purchase your memory will improve a great deal, in fact you’ll be developing an eidetic memory, allowing you to vividly recall anything you see with just a bit of exposure. You’ll be able to remember feelings, smells, tastes and sounds quite clearly too, albeit not to the same extent as sights. Memory doesn’t deteriorate with the passage of time, simply needing to rely on how well you originally captured it. This will help with those long years in your chain. *Charm: Not simply what would be considered to be under the Charisma Stat, Charm is all about the sensual side of things. It injects an intuitive knowledge of how to speak with your body and read other people’s posturing, and the art of flirting. You might not be some master of seduction after buying this, but you can certainly initiate relationships with more ease than before. Character Perks *Tailored Clothing: On purchase, any clothing or equipment that’s around your general size will transform to be a perfect fit as if tailor made just for you. When removed, the clothes go back to their original size. Clothes that are intentionally baggy won’t suddenly become tight. *Prime of Life: After hitting the prime of your life, you will sustain the same level of physical prowess and bodily integrity until the day you die. You’ll continue to visibly age, you might even look like a normal old person, but you’ll still have the immune system, endurance and be as spring and spry as the day you turned 21. *Body Maintenance: With one purchase, you acquire Body Maintenance, assuring your body will no longer naturally degrade. You work out, you diet, you get stronger and healthier, you will sustain that level of health and fitness even if you get lazy later. *Polar Bear Club: Your body is now highly resistant to normal environmental extremes. Go skinny dipping in the arctic, sunbathe in the Sahara, you’ll be just fine. This isn’t a strict immunity to temperature, you can still get burned by fire or flying close to the sun, gain frostbite if frozen solid. *Sexual Will: Those with sexual will can will their sexual processes to follow their lead. Force yourself to harden, soften, prevent orgasm, even suppress libido. Releasing the floodgates of orgasm tends to have explosive results. Will dependent. Supernatural seduction/pleasure can still pierce. Personal Warehouse Upgrades Gonna buy the portal, finally. *Portal *Portal Control Rod *Free Portal Left with 1050 Warehouse Points. TOTALLY WICKED WACKY BANKING SUPPLEMENT HEY KIDS IT'S ME, WACKY BILL WACKY! AND TODAY, I'M HERE WITH A FUCKIN' BANKING SYSTEM (HOLY SHIT) FOR ALL YOU CAPITALIST MOTHERFUCKERS OUT THERE! (THAT'S SO WACKY) LITERALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS, LIKE, NOT SPEND POINTS AND THEN USE THEM LATER. WHAT A WACKY CONCEPT. IF YOU LIKED THIS SUPPLEMENT BE SURE TO SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON (CRAZY) AND DON'T FORGET TO NUKE THAT BELL FROM ORBIT (WOW) Warehouse Shenanigans I: Lapis Peridot was in the engineering bay with Alphys and Raul, tinkering on her power armor while her RoBro hovered next to her head, Pumpkin sleeping on her lap. Alphys was eating some ramen and playing DRAMAtical Murder on her laptop, and Raul was reading an old Grey Ghost book and sippin' on a Sunset Sarsaparilla. Well, not exactly hungry, because gems couldn't get hungry - but eating human food for a few hundred years gave them cravings. While on the way to Big Belly Burger, she gets sidetracked and starts poking around the shelves and finds the mirror Caesar, who was also hungry for a burger, politely let Peridot through first and entering with his friend Blackout. Chloe, Cisco, Riolu, and Dodjes were also there, having just finished a few rounds of fencing and training Cisco's vibe powers. She ordered a cheeseburger and an orange soda, Peridot finds a mirror and starts using it for fun, until it starts to talk to her. She turns it around and notices the cracked Lapis, and pulls it out, freeing her. "The Homeworld... isn't here anymore." "What do you mean?" Peridot gulped. How do you explain the multiverse theory to a woman who's been trapped inside a mirror for centuries? How do you tell her that she will never see her home ever again? "Why you defending her?!" Peridot was looking a little anxious and worried. She knew the medigun couldn't hurt gems, since Chloe used it on her all the time during the Gravel Wars, but she didn't know if it could heal a cracked gem... Lapis suddenly grabbed Peri's hand, squeezing it Peridot's cheeks turned blue, the gem smiling and bashfully looking down at the floor. Chloe heals Lapis with the medigun https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/StevenUniverseLapisLazuli https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Lapis_Lazuli Green Lantern: The Animated Series Origin *Casanova Location *Green Perks *Indomitable Emotion 2: Love *Basic Training *Loose Cannon *The Charmer *Glue That Holds Everything Together *WHAM! *Fight Smarter AND Harder Emotional Spectrum *Violet Items *Power Ring & Battery *Hardtofindium *Hunter Killer Drone Schematics *Interceptor Drawbacks *3DCG *24 Hours *Strange Customs x6: RAPID FIRE HANDSHAKES Dod's Build Origin *Tough Guy Perks *Indomitable Emotion: Will *Basic Training *WHAM! *Fight Smarter AND Harder! Emotional Spectrum *Green Items *Lantern Ring & Battery *Skimmer: I've been needing my own bike. *Space Fighter Jet: I really don't know what to buy here. Banking the last 200CP. Peridot's Build Origin *Poozer Perks *Indomitable Emotion: Will *Basic Training *Pop Culture Relevance: Finally, my in-depth knowledge of Camp Pining Hearts lore will finally prove to be useful *WHAM! Emotional Spectrum *Will Items *Lantern Ring & Battery *Alpha Lantern Schematics Banking that last 100CP. Lapis Lazuli's Build Origin *Rookie Perks *Indomitable Emotion: Hope *Basic Training *WHAM! *Beginner's Luck *Thinking Outside of The Box *The Mask Emotional Spectrum *Blue Items *Lantern Ring & Battery Stop Colony 12 from being destroyed. Shyir Rev survives. "YOU!" roared Chloe, her flesh peeling away into blue flames as she pinned the Red Lantern to a wall, creating a dagger with her ring. She then moved so fast it nearly looked like she teleported, her hand around his neck. "GUILTY." Just before she began her Penance Stare, she paused. She could feel his emotions, which were currently running wild. Lots of fear, some guilt, and a whole lot of anger. He was young. Angry. Confused. Like Dodjes. The violet blade burst into nothing, Chloe pulling the red ring off his finger and dropping him. His eyes burst with white light as the lantern's light left his body and left him with nothing but his clothing, falling unconscious before he even hit the floor. Razer's Edge "The Lanterns are in danger. I need my ring!" Chloe paused for a second, before nodding. Chloe, Peridot, Dods, Lapis, Rev, and Razer rush the prison and save the Lanterns. Penance stare Myglom. "Then take it up with God. I'm just his personal hitman." Peridot tore ten of the yellow crystals off the ceiling with her mechanical octopus arm things, bubbling them into the Warehouse for future study. "You know the thing the spiders used, that made you relive your worst moments?" asked Kilowog to Hal. Chloe didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, but she blew air out of her nose, since that's basically what her Penance Stare was. Except it made people explode. Whatever. Into the Abyss The squad and I stayed on the Interceptor while Hal dealt with a distress call. Peridot decided to go with Hal and friends to check out their engines. Once shit started getting serious, I got out the Stirner and pulled the ship out of the pinhole with its tractor beam. Also, Peridot managed to sneak one of the spegnarian eggs. She named it Pumpkin 2. Also, Aya turned into a humanoid person waifu. Big wow. Bounty Hunter Hal decided to pick up some supplies from a native planet's market, going down with me, Razer, Kilowag, and Aya. Razer almost immediately got tranquilized by a spider, resulting in a wild goose chase throughout the village. Using some of those perks I could from the Underground, I managed to get the assassin to calm down. He apparently wanted to kidnap Razer and sell him off to Atrocitus. I thought he would've been a good addition to the team, with his marksmanship skills and his knowledge of the sector's crime scene... and he was pretty cute uwu... So I convinced him to tag along with us, promising him more loot than whatever that red Shrek would've given him. Those yellow mineral grenades he has should be pretty useful against any Lanterns we come across, too. Iqris Reckoning Chloe was with Lapis and Dods in their quarters, playing a weird three-player version of Battleship with their power rings to pass the time. "We're harder to kill, and we have a lot more experience in these types of situations." Chloe, Lapis, and Peridot infiltrate the Shard "I'll handle this. I'm pretty confident in my acting skills." said Chloe, barring Lapis with her arm. Her flesh then turned into clay, morphing into the armor the guards wore. Chloe took on a sickly and cruel voice, mimicking that of Darth Malak. She always liked turning to him for inspiration, especially towards disguises and stuff. "It's been long since I last visited these unholy halls... I would like to recount the meaning behind these murals of our lord Atrocitus. It's been a tough week." "Of course, I understand." She was just about to knock the centipede dude out when two guards burst through the doors, Loran scolding them as he and Chloe approached. They said they were searching for two missing gunners, Chloe quickly interjecting. That's when Peridot accidentally barreled out through the door, who was struggling to fit inside of such a large outfit. The Execution Chambers "wHo dArEs?!" Atrocitus roared, before seeing it was two of his soldiers. "We just caught these vermin mucking about your shrine, Lord Atrocitus." said Chloe, throwing to the ground and breaking her fall with Force telekinesis. "It looks like Razer isn't the only one to survive Colony 12's destruction. You Green Lanterns are harder to kill than I expected." "What's your name, trooper?" Atrocitus asked, pointing to Chloe. "Malak, my Lord." "You can execute the Lantern you caught at the same time Razer meets his doom." said Atrocitus, passing the duo. Chloe grabbed a weird axe thing off the wall while Lapis watched anxiously, waving it above Peridot's head. "Death to our enemies! Death to all who defy Atrocitus!" yelled Chloe, raising the axe and pretending she was going to hack Peri's head off while taking her sweet ass time. "Aya, now." muttered Peridot via technopathy, the AI bonkin' that weird terminal thing and flooding the room with gas. The alarm blared while Peridot cracked open her cuffs with her ferrokinesis, Chloe pulling one of the tubes that powered Razer's restraints off the wall with the Force. "You were foolish to come, I made my intentions clear! Do you even have a way to get out of here?!" "Hell yeah. I spared your whiny little ass, you can bet I'm gonna come up with a good plan to save it." said Chloe, holding up a nitropack as she morphed back into her regular appearance and poked his chest. Atrocitus cleared the smoke, and began attacking the Lanterns. Chloe, Peridot and Lapis fought back, leaving time for Razer to recharge his ring using Atrocitus' lantern. He also did an Iron Man chest-beam thing and blew apart the window, which was pretty cool. The door opened back up, the Lanterns meeting a small brigade of soldiers. Chloe whipped out her holorifle and started blasting away, Peridot deploying a sentry gun and taking potshots with her six-shooter while Lapis and Buddy Holly focused on Atrocitus. "OOO-WEE! OOO-WEE-OOO-WEE-OOO-WEE-OOO-WEE! OOO-WEE-OOO-WEE-OOO-WEE-OOOAAAHH!" roared Buddy Holly, punching the absolute fuck out of Atrocitus' face. Lapis formed a baseball bat with her ring and swung it at Atrocitus, sending him flying into the wall. She got that one from Jacket. Chloe blew the last soldier's head off with her holorifle, turning her sights to Atrocitus before the enraged Lantern formed a glowing beam of rage, choatically sweeping it across the room. Chloe managed to swiftly dodge the beam and stuck to the ceiling, but Peridot and Lapis were sent into the wall; the latter poofing. "Look, I know you'd willingly die today... But you dying isn't going to help kill Atrocitus. Are you gonna help us, or not?" asked Chloe, placing a hand on Razer's shoulder. He paused while Peridot blocked the soldier's lasers with a green shield, before nodding. Chloe smiled, speaking into her ring. "Aya, let's go. Table for four." she said. She quickly grabbed the personal Lantern Battery of Atrocitus, bubbling it into the Warehouse. They all proceeded to fly out the window Razer demolished, Various explosions shook the Shard, as Chloe had planted various earth-shakers and nitropacks around the ship with her azarathian intangibility abilities and her superspeed. Just a little distraction. Chloe lets Razer rescue Aya, goes to get Lapis help on the Interceptor "Plus, I got a pretty cool axe." Loot Acquired: Red Lantern Battery, Red Lantern Execution Axe, Red Lantern Gunner Armor Defeat the Anti-Monitor before Aya fucks everything up Remove Aya from the Interceptor. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDSXdXU1NpcFBoNmM/view Musician Gosh o' goshy, these last few jumps have been really stressful... And what better way to relieve stress than scream our hearts out about how much society fucking sucks? Origin *Rock Perks *Travelin' Band *B-Flat *Musical Super Speed *Musical Author *Maestro Items *Crib Drawbacks *Battle of the Bands: A long-dead musician will be resurrected with supernatural prowess, and will try to usurp my throne or something Notes: Importing Lapis, Dods, and Razer I was the lead singer and guitarist, Lapis was the backup singer and bass guitarist, Razer was the (aggressive) tambourine player, and Dods was the drummer. The band was at the crib, having just got done from practicing. "Ian Stuart Donaldson was recently resurrected this afternoon, and played a variety of white supremacist toons in Washington D.C, before releasing a harrowing message to the popular band 69-Inch Catgirls." "Dear fuck..." Chloe muttered, sliding down onto the couch and dramatically pulling off her goofy pink novelty glasses that she shoplifted from a Walmart earlier. "You know that one femoid who runs that weird libcuck band? What was her name... Ah, Chloe! Her sounds fuckin' suck. "He called me a liberal." Chloe said, standing up. "I'll fuckin' kill him." "There's four of us, and only one of-" said Chloe, before three skinheads cartwheeled from behind Ian, wielding various instruments and offensive tattoos. "... Well, shit." she said under her breath. "We're 69-Inch Catgirls and we're here to smash the state and make you think about serious problems and stuff..." "We're Skrewdriver, and I hate minorities. Not really, though." said Ian with a shit-eating grin, half of the crowd cheering and frothing at the mouth for the bald fuck. Chloe made a mental note to systematically penance stare them all later. "You're a Nazi, gonna feed you some lasagna. Lasagna spiked from fuckin' posion. You're gonna die from a plate of fuckin' lasagna. You loser." "Is that all you got, you sweaty mayonnaise goblin?" "Fascism is so 1945." Anarcho-punk band; 69 Inch Catgirls Songs: No Rest For the Cops, Anarchist Foxes of Earth https://www.name-generator.org.uk/band-name/ https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDY1FXX2tnMVEtUzg/view Inventory Bag Type *Backpack: The timeless classic, carried by two shoulder straps. Appearance Changing its design to this. *Accessories x5: That's a lot of pins *Strapless Technology: Can be attached to any surface like a magnet. Will only stick to what you want it to. Attributes *Fireproof: Prevents your bag from being set on fire. *Preserving: Food, drinks and other perishables you store in the bag will never go bad. *Returning: You can summon it back to you by thinking about it. Additions *Make-up: Moisturizer, foundation, contouring, powder, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, etc. Comes with a small mirror and perfume. *Campfire Kit: Tender, kindling, firewood, and a lighting implement to start a campfire whenever you want. *Mess Kit: Includes pots and pans, plates, cups, and silverware for four people. *Hygiene Kit: Self-cleaning toothbrush, razor with shaving cream, shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash. Category:Blog posts Category:SourceChain